Wildflower
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Reid falls in love with Ipswich's resident wildflower Lux.
1. Chapter 1

Wildflower (Reid Garwin)

Chapter 1

**I do not own the Covenant in any way. Inspired by Wildflower by The JaneDear Girls.**

* * *

><p>Naomi and I had arrived at the dells.<p>

She was dressed in her usual punk style and I was dressed in my usual southern chic, as I liked to call it.

The Sons of Ipswich walked up to Kate and some new girl.

* * *

><p>Every time I set eyes on Reid, my heart went wild and I would have fantasies about him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He looked over and his eyes locked on mine. <em>

_My heart fluttered and I nearly stopped breathing. _

_His eyes were endless. He strutted, yes strutted over to me. He grabbed my face and kissed me. _

_I threaded my hands through his hair and tilted my head to deepen the kiss._

* * *

><p>"Lux!" Naomi yelled.<p>

I blushed and looked at her.

"Fantasizing again?" she asked.

I looked back to Reid and he really was looking at me. I felt naked under his smoldering gaze.

Caleb had started to flirt with the new girl.

Aaron walked up to them.

Reid's eyes flicked to Aaron and his boys, then back to me. He winked at me and then turned to the Sons of Ipswich.

"Let's get out of here", Naomi said grabbing my arm.

I snuck another look at Reid and then followed Naomi.

* * *

><p>*Reid's Pov*<p>

This party is stupid.

I have much better ways to waste my night. I tried to flirt with the new girl Sarah, but she was clearly interested in Caleb. I know a lost cause when I see one. I saw a girl staring at me from the corner of my eye.

She was dressed in a plain white shirt, with a brown fringe jacket, a white skirt, and cowboy boots.

I had to admit, she looked pretty cute.

Her eyes locked with mine. She had beautiful hazel eyes and black hair.

I noticed a light pink on her cheeks. 'She's blushing', I thought.

Aaron walked up and had to ruin the moment.

My eyes flicked from him and his boys to the girl. I winked at her and then turned back to my brothers.

Aaron wanted to start trouble, but some guy handled it.

I looked back and the girl was gone.

Who was she?

I walked over to where she was standing. I noticed a small charm lying on the ground.

It was a wildflower.

* * *

><p>*Lux's Pov*<p>

When we got back to the dorms, I realized one of my charms was missing.

My wildflower charm.

I sighed. I could always order a new one. I figured it fell off of at the Dells.

* * *

><p>*Reid's Pov*<p>

I entered my room and sat down on my bed, with the charm in my hand. I got an idea. I took my earring out and put the charm on it, along with the fang. I would find the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Wildflower (Reid Garwin)

Chapter 2

**I do not own the Covenant in any way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*Lux's Pov*<p>

I got up this morning, with the intention of going to Salem to get a new charm, but Naomi had other plans.

"Let's go to Nicky's tonight", she said.

I sighed and changed in a plain white sundress and slipped on my cowboy boots. "Let's go", I said, not looking forward to being in the same bar as Reid.

* * *

><p>*Reid's Pov*<p>

The identity of the wildflower girl annoyed me to no end.

"Chill Reid", Tyler said.

"Ty, you don't understand. This girl looked at me like I was the air she needed to breathe. It was different from the other girls", I said.

"Why don't we go to Nicky's? Maybe it'll take your mind off her", Tyler said.

I rolled my eyes and followed him.

He didn't understand.

* * *

><p>*Lux's Pov*<p>

Reid walked in with Tyler. His eyes locked onto mine.

There was something in his eyes I didn't recognize.

He started walk towards me, but Tyler grabbed his arm and led him over to the pool tables.

Caleb and Pouge were at the Foosball table.

There was the new guy standing at the head of the table.

I smirked devilishly and walked over to the three boys. "Hey Caleb", I said.

"Hey Alexz", he said, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine.

"It's Lux", I told him. I look at the new guy, and then back at Caleb.

"Chase, this is Lux", Caleb said, "Ipswich's only southern girl".

I blushed.

"I could tell", Chase said smiling.

It made me weak at the knees.

* * *

><p>*Reid's Pov*<p>

We walked in Nicky's and I saw the girl.

I started to walk over to the girl, but Tyler grabbed my arm and led me to the pool tables. I glared a hole in the back of his head. I noticed the girl got up and walked over to Caleb, Pouge, and Chase.

She started talking to them. She blushed at something Caleb said.

"Hey Garwin", Aaron's annoying voice said.

"Ready to lose?" I asked.

* * *

><p>*Lux's Pov*<p>

I looked back and noticed Reid playing pool against Aaron.

They almost started a fight, but Caleb was there to break it up, before it got bad.

I took this as my chance to leave.

* * *

><p>*Reid's Pov*<p>

I came back inside and found the wildflower girl gone. I was going to ask Caleb about her later.

* * *

><p><strong>Lux may be related to Caleb, but come on, who doesn't shiver when Caleb speaks in that deep baritone voice?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Wildflower (Reid Garwin)

Chapter 3

**I do not own the Covenant in any way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naomi and I made over way to breakfast, bumping into Pouge and Chase.<p>

"G'mornin' boys", I said, "Where's Reid and Tyler?"

"Still sleeping", Pouge said.

Luke, Naomi's boyfriend walked up and kissed her.

We walked to breakfast with the boys.

I sat down next to Caleb. "How's your mama?" I asked him.

"Been better", he said.

"She worried?" I asked him.

"As ever", he said.

Reid walked in and time froze.

I kissed Caleb on the cheek and grabbed my apple. "See ya in class", I said to Naomi.

As I reached the door of the cafeteria, I heard Reid shout, "Hey wildflower girl!" I froze and turned to face him.

He started to get up, but I bolted to the girl's bathroom.

Reid had my charm.

That's why he keeps looking at me.

I slipped my bracelet off and put it on his dorm knob with a note that read:

_Reid,_

_Meet me at the Dells tomorrow night. I want my charm back._

_Wildflower girl_

* * *

><p>*Reid's Pov*<p>

I entered the cafeteria and saw the girl.

She saw me and got up. I sat down.

Before she left, I yelled, "Hey wildflower girl!"

She froze and turned to face me.

I started to get up, but she ran off. "Who is she?" I asked Caleb.

"That's Lux. She knows about the power, because she's my cousin. Her father is my mother's brother. Her father was in the army down in Texas. He was in a bad explosion and is disabled now. Her mother is dead. They moved up here so my mother could help take of him", Caleb said.

"Wow", I said softly.

Caleb sighed, "Yeah. She's had a tough life. By the way, why did you call her wildflower girl?"

I turned my head and showed him the charm hanging from my earring.

"I gave her that for her 13th birthday", Caleb said.

"Oh yeah. She was freaking out 'cause she lost that night at the Dells", Naomi said.

I got up and went back to my room to find a charm bracelet on my door knob with a note:

_Reid,_

_Meet at the Dells tomorrow night. I want my charm back._

_Wildflower girl_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own the Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>*Lux's Pov*<p>

I pulled up to the Dells to find Reid waiting for me. I got out and found myself pressed up against the door. I stared up into Reid's blue eyes.

"Hey Wildflower", he said.

"My name is Lux, Reid", I said.

"Oh I know who you are. Yes, Caleb told me all about you", he said.

"Well Caleb needs to learn to keep his mouth shut", I snapped.

He took out my charm bracelet and placed it on my wrist, complete with the wildflower charm. His thumb rubbed across my pulse point. My heart sped up.

Damn, he had found my weak spot.

He grinned wickedly.

"Son of a…" but I was cut off by a fiery kiss. My hands went immediately to his hair.

Reid closed the space between us.

I could feel every movement of his muscles.

My brain was beginning to cloud over.

I pushed him back gently to where his lips were barely touching mine.

Our breath mixed in the cool night air.

Reid was panting. "Wow", he breathed, "You're certainly not a delicate flower".

"There's a reason they call me Wildflower", I said. I pushed him away from me and got in my car. "By the way, you may want to take care of your little problem", I said and drove off.

* * *

><p>*Reid's Pov*<p>

I had never felt anything like what I had felt with Lux.

It was a rush. It was like something had been awakened in my body.

I got in my car and drove back Spenser, all the while, touching my lips. I could still feel her lips on mine.

Tyler was up when I got back. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Amazing", I said with a stupid grin on my face. I sat on my bed and felt my lips again.

"Reid? Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Amazing", I said again.

"You've got it bad", he said.


End file.
